My Sweet Rose
by easy street
Summary: [Twitches] Three years after leaving the girls, two unexpected people fall...in love. As they play this twisted game for three years, what exactly happens on the Halloween of the third? KarshIleana


**My Cherry Rose  
**_by make-believe wedding  
_

**A/N:  
This is based completely on the TWitches movie, in which I enjoyed Karsh MUCH more. And now, on with the story.**

"I suggest you wake up now before I beat you repeatedly in the head with this vase." Karsh said to a sleeping Ileana, who was curled in Karsh's bed, which she had, oddly enough, crawled into during the late hours of the night. It hadn't helped that Karsh had awoken from a long and horrible nightmare, containing his worst fear. No, certainly not the darkness. It was more like his father, his family. He had been dreaming of his dysfuntional childhood days very often now, and to feel someone else's warm breath on your face, especially awakening to such a thing, was quite frightening.

"You hopeless mouthbreather." he had muttered, rolling out of bed and running his hands through his perfectly sculptured hair.

And that is what brought him to the current moment.

Karsh, standing over a sleeping Ileana, shaking her lightly and cursing under his breath. "Damn it, woman! Wake up!" he growled, about to flick her in the nose. Just as his middle finger touched her soft facial skin, he noticed how warm she was. Ileana was pale, completed with a beautiful blonde pixie cut. And her skin was so soft, softer than anything he had ever felt in his life.

Karsh found himself opening his hand, moving his fingers aimlessly down her face, tracing the pink lips that lie there. He was flung into a daydream, picturing himself kissing her lips softly, aching for the power in a relationship. Karsh had never truly been in a relationship, even though he had lived long enough to have one. He couldn't say he had ever found that _perfect_ person. But since sending the girls to the earth dimension, he could say that Ileana could possibly be the one.

_Flashback_

"Oh, I felt so bad just leaving them there. What if they get hurt? Or lost? How tragic. Karsh, what if the darkness gets them? What if no one takes them in? What if they're---"

Karsh clamped a hand over Ileana's mouth, shushing her instantly. "Ileana, they'll be okay." he assured her.

"But, Karsh, they're all alone in the world. No one to love them, no one to care for them. Alone!" she squealed in his ear.

"ILEANA!" he scolded. "That is my EAR!"

"Sorry." she said, her voice small like a child's.

"Let's go through this door. I think it'll work." Karsh murmured, opening the door and leading himself and Ileana through to portal to Coventry. They were at a quaint little house.

"Where are we?" Ileana asked.

"My house. Quaint isn't it?"

"It's adorable!" she squealed.

Karsh rolled his eyes and led him and Ileana into his house. They walked through it, Karsh inspecting and Ileana just looking serious, peering over his shoulder as if she was Sherlock Holmes.

"Looks like everything is in order." Karsh said.

"Oh, that's nice!" Ileana exclaiming, clapping her hands together.

"Would you like some tea?" Karsh asked, walking into his kitchen.

"Tea? Tea! Of course! Oh, I love tea. It's my favorite drink ever, perhaps. I grew up on tea. I remember being a little girl and sitting in the kitchen while my mom made tea. Once, when I was still in school, I had to do an essay on tea. I still remember the first line. Tea is---"

But Ileana never got to finish her sentence, for Karsh pressed his lips against hers, holding her frail body against his. She flung her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes to reach him easier.

_End Flashback_

If he had fallen in love by just trying to make her shut up, that must mean that he was a needy person. A troubled soul. But Ileana had a tendency to talk endlessly about nothing. She also had a tendency to go on and on and on about something that happened in her past. Karsh wasn't comfortable about his past, therefore he did not talk about it. It was just how he was raised. Never talk about your past and you shall never have to answer questions that mean much to your heart. That's why he had never fallen in love. Now he didn't have to answer questions about his past that meant many things to his heart.

Karsh gave up on trying to awaken the sleeping girl, and figured that maybe he should go back to bed as well. He layed down flat on his back, aware that Ileana was now snuggling against him, breathing on him. He turned his head to stare at her for several long moments, noticing her now slightly parted lips. He bent down, kissing her lightly, not expecting a responce so he was quite surprised when she began kissing back, grabbing his shoulders lightly and pulling him on top of her.

Karsh smiled inwardly, still kissing her lightly. His hands slid to her waist, her hands to his neck, caressing his cheek. Ileana slid her tongue along his lower lip, asking, _begging_ for entrance, which Karsh oh so very subtly granted. He took in her scent as their tongues battled, fought for dominance in this sick, twisted game they were playing, that they had kindly called 'love'.

Karsh pulled away slightly, tongues retreating to their own wet, warm caverns. He breathed upon her lips, his lips still barely touching hers when he spoke.

"I think I might love you, Ileana...is that okay?"

"It's just fine, Karsh. It's just fine."

"Do you think we should visit the girls? It's their...third birthday."

"Now? Of course not." Ileana said, discarding his jacket.


End file.
